


Taking a Tumble

by KyliePaghan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Marine Biologist, Helpful Derek, Hurt Stiles, I don't know why Derek lives in Alaska, M/M, shhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Derek was kind of a douche. Stiles had made friends with everyone else, even Boyd. But Derek just avoided him like the plague. It was really, kind of irritating. Nobody ignored Stiles Stilinski, damn it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Stiles gets a scholarship to intern for a science team but not all of the members are pleased to have him. Derek takes some convincing.</p><p>Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Tumble

"Stiles, are you sure you want to go to Alaska?" Scott was adorable when he was confused about everything.  
  
“It’s not really a choice. I got a scholarship to UAS for the intern program they have out there. It’s only ten weeks. I’ll be back in no time, buddy." Stiles said cheerily was he continued to pack his suitcase.  
  
“Why aren't you packing colder clothes?"  
  
“Scott. It’s not cold there all the time. Just during winter. During the summer there, it’s like fall here." Stiles explained, throwing several of his plaid over shirts on his bed. “I’ll be fine as long as I take long sleeves to sleep in."  
  
“I don’t know why I thought you didn’t research this." Scott laughed. He pulled out his phone after a message alert sounded. “Allison’s almost here. You sure you don’t want to stay?"  
  
“This is ten weeks where you get to devote all your time to your girlfriend. _All_ of your time." Stiles added with an exaggerated wink. He stopped at the little frown on Scott’s face. “Dude, no. I’ll be back soon. Plus, you know I’m going to call and harass you whenever I get the chance." He pulled his best friend into a tight hug. “I’ll bring you back something cool." He promised. Just then an alert sounded from Scott’s phone.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you, bro. Allison can’t play Mario Kart like you." Scott said, pulling Stiles into another hug. “Don’t bring me back a fucking snow globe, either." He yelled and he marched down the stairs.  
  
“I’ll bring you back a caribou or some shit." Stiles shouted back before he heard the front door slam.  
  


* * *

  
   
The flight to Alaska was kind of long, but Stiles kind of also passed out shortly after they took off. He’d been up all night the night before, researching and perfecting his wardrobe, just in case.  
  
He was happy for this chance. He loved water, anything in it, and couldn’t learn enough about it. Marine biology was his calling.  
  
He recalled his professor saying that someone would be at the airport to pick him up, just Stiles would get lost, he just knew it, and began to look around. After not spotting his chauffer, so to speak, he rushed to grabbed his luggage then headed back to the lobby to wait.  
  
as soon as he pulled up Scotts name for a text, someone stopped in front of him.  
  
"You Stiles?" The gruff voiced asked.  
  
” _Are you Sti_ \- holy god."  
  
The man was gorgeous. Tall, dark…glaring. Which could have been because Stiles had actually just corrected the man’s grammar. Oh Christ, why did he do things like that? The man’s eyebrows dropped into an even fiercer glare, and Stiles kind of wanted to pet them.  
  
"Are you Stiles, or not?" Eyebrows asked.  
  
Rude.  
  
"Yes, I am. Are you here to help me, or to try and scare me back to California?" Stiles asked, because he had no self preservation, thank you.  
  
"You have everything, because once I leave, I’m not turning around."  
  
"Well alrighy, Grumpy Gills. Let’s take our leave, then." Stiles, shut your fucking mouth. You are making everything worse.  
  
Eyebrows sent him another impressive glare and leaned over to pick up one of Stiles’ bags. “Whatever."  
   
 

* * *

  
   
"Lahey! You’ve got a new roommate. Meet… _Stiles_ …? Who the hell names their child ‘Stiles’?"  
  
Stiles guessed the man introducing him was Finstock. He already knew they would have problems.  
  
"It’s not my first name, it’s a nickname." Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Alright, well, Bilinski meet Lahey. He’ll be your roommate for the next ten weeks. No changes." Finstock said, walking out of the room.  
  
” _Stilinski_." Stiles hissed, squinting his eyes in a glare. He smiled at the cherub faced guy that walked up to him with a small smile on his face and his hand extended. His smile grew as Stiles shook his hand.  
  
"You can call me Isaac. It’s nice to meet you, roommate." The guy was adorable with his curly hair and baby face and manners.  
  
"Stiles." He replied with a grin. “It seems I’m the last person to arrive?"  
  
Isaac nodded and then began pointing at people. “That’s Erica, she’s feisty and really flirtatious, but I think she’s got something going on with Boyd." He pointed to the guy sitting beside Erica. “That’s Boyd. He’s really quiet, but cool." He then pointed to Eyebrows’ retreating back. “That’s Derek, he’s one of the program’s helpers. Don’t expect to see too much of him. He’s what Erica has dubbed as an ‘Untouchable’." Isaac said with a laugh.  
  
"Challenge accepted." Stiles said with a grin. Isaac just laughed harder.  
 

* * *

  
   
Derek was kind of a douche. Stiles had made friends with everyone else, even Boyd. But Derek just avoided him like the plague. It was really, kind of irritating. Nobody ignored Stiles Stilinski, damn it. Plan x was now in action. And stiles was not ashamed of himself at all for playing the twisted-ankle-card.  
  
"Shitfuckdamn!" Stiles hollered as he faked a trip-turned-tumble. “I just bought this shirt!" He hissed as soon as he realized his little ‘stunt’ did actually hurt something. Not only did it rip his shirt, but his wrist twinged when he went to go pick himself up. He had it coming, though, so he can’t really complain.  
  
"Bilinski! What’d you do?" Finstock shouted across the clearing they were currently in. If he had tumbled about two more feet, he’d have hit the water.  
  
"Can you stand or did you only hit your head?" Came Derek’s gruff voice from behind him. Stiles jerked forward.  
  
"Head injuries are serious, you know."  
  
"For you? I think it’d help." Derek rolled his eyes. “Stiles, how can you mess up a simple run to collect specimen?" He huffed.  
  
"Hush, you. I think I fucked up my ankle, and my wrist hurts." Stiles cradled his wrist close to his chest, seeing as it actually hurt.  He watched Derek roll his whole head from the force of his next eye roll then let out a manly squeak as he was lifted off the ground in a fireman’s carry.  
  
"I’m taking him to the infirmary. I’ll be back shortly." Derek told Finstock before he started back towards their building.  
  
"You know, you don’t have to carry me like this. I can hobble if you let me use your shoulder." Stiles informed, watching the sway of Derek’s ass with every step he took. It was a little mesmerizing.  
  
"This is faster." Derek let out a deep throated growl as he felt Stiles slap his ass. “What the hell?"  
  
"It’s in my face, what was I supposed to do? Just watch it?" Stiles asked indignantly.  
  
He felt Derek’s grip tighten, but also felt his legs swing into the the door jam that led into the building towards the main room. “Ow, you dick." Stiles mumbled as they entered the little room that they called the infirmary.  
  
"Stiles, what did you do?" He heard Deaton ask.  
  
"He took a tumble." Derek said with amusement coloring his voice. “He said his wrist and ankle hurt." He told Deaton and he set Stiles down on the surgical table.  
  
"The ankle not so much anymore, but my wrist still hurts. I think I sprained it." Stiles said, lifting his left wrist for the doctor to examine. Deaton wiggled and moved it, nodding if Stiles winced or jerked.  
  
"It’s a slight sprain, some ice and an ace bandage will help. Now about the blood." Deaton said seriously after wrapping Stiles’ wrist. He lifted Stiles’ chin and turned his head to the right while following a blood trail.  
  
"Blood? I’m _bleeding_? _Why am I bleeding_? Nothing on my head hurts." Stiles panicked. He had actually hurt himself beyond a sprain, and didn’t even know it. He was an idiot, he should have just given up on Der-  
  
"Is he okay? I don’t need to drive him to an actual hospital, right?" Derek asked, worry coloring his tone and he crossed his arms and tried to look at the wound.  
  
"You shouldn’t." Deaton began going through the motions of checking for a concussion before nodding, again, and grabbing a pill bottle. He popped it open and handed two pills to Stiles before grabbing some alcohol and gauze. “I’ll clean it up, it’s not big enough for stitches, but I would like for someone to watch him for a few hours. Just in case."  
  
Derek nodded his head slightly and watched intently as Deaton did his job. “Stiles, you have to quit being such a clutz. You almost brained yourself today."  
  
"That rock came out of no where." He replied in defence. As Deaton leaned away from him.  
  
"Be more careful." Deaton said softly, as he handed Stiles a plastic cup of water from the counter. “Those will knock you out for about two hours, after that, take some Alieve for the pain. Come see me if it gets worse." He turned to Derek. Can you stay with him while he sleeps?" Deaton was the greatest guy ever.  
  
Derek nodded and then held his arm out for Stiles to grasp. “Come one, you bumbling baffoon." Derek said gruffly. “Let’s make it to your room, before those pills knock you out." He waved a hand back at Deaton in thanks and turned to direct Stiles to his and Isaac’s room.  
  
"Look at you, a real prince in shining armor." Stiles grumbled. He could feel a gently pounding in his head and knew that the nerves were waking up around his wound. It was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.  
  
"Whatever. I’m assuming your bed is the one with Batman sheets?"  
  
"Don’t diss the Batman."  
  
"Again, whatever." Derek lead Stiles to the bed and chuckled. “You’re such a kid."  
  
"I’m awesome, Stop denying it. The Batman sheets say it all. Those pills kicked in pretty fast." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and couldn’t help but think that Deaton slipped him som kind of animal sedative. He still had a grip on Derek’s arm and brought him tumbling into the bed. “Stay. It’ll be dark soon and this roomgets cold."  
  
"All of the rooms get cold, Stiles.  
  
"Whatever, just enjoy the Stilinski Snuggles." Stiles responded tucking his face into Derek’s neck and huddling close. He was going to back Deaton cookies tomorrow. Lots of cookies.  
  
"What about cookies?" Derek asked, sounding utterly confused. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and rested his chin on the top of the younger man’s head.  
  
"I’ve tried twenty-four times to get you to pay attention to me. And Deaton accomplished it by pointing out an injury. He gets cookies." Stiles informed, speaking just loud enough for Derek to hear him.  
  
"Bleeding helps, but I wouldn’t suggest it. You did do a pretty convincing fall though." Derek grinned. “All you had to do was apologize for correcting me the first time we met."  
  
"Shut up and cuddle, damnit." Stiles slurred. He passed out to Derek’s soft laughter in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I just could not think of a good title for this...
> 
>  [You can send me a prompt, too!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
